Final Fantasy XIV: Hydaelyn Unlimited
by SM Nick
Summary: Based on the main story of Final Fantasy XIV, Hydaelyn Unlimited follows a party of adventurers led by the son of the Flame Champion, Mace Reed II. Together with the Doman kunoichi Suiren Mizukawa, cynical gun mage Ryan Snow, and shy white mage Enie Heuloix, the party of 4 go on many adventures and protect a realm reborn. Written and styled after anime! [16 Content]
1. Blades in the Dark

_Hydaelyn, a vibrant realm blessed by the light of the Crystal. Amid azure seas, encompassing the westernmost of the Three Great Continents, there lies a realm embraced by gods and forged by heroes, her name: Eorzea. The annals of Eorzean history chart the rise of a succession of great civilizations, each one enjoying an age of peace - the Astral Eras. To date, all have proven ephemeral. In the year 1572 of the Sixth and most recent Astral Era, the northern empire of Garlemald amassed a great army at the heart of Eorzea, seeking dominion over all. Rising in desperate resistance, the forces of the Eorzean Alliance met their would-be conquerers in the field. Yet even as the battle raged, the lesser moon, Dalamud, was plucked from the heavens through imperial machination. From its core emerged the elder primal Bahamut, who unleashed his fury upon the realm. The devastation brought Eorzea to its knees, and the era to its end. Five years have come and gone. The light of life stills shines upon Eorzea. Man labors tirelessly to raise himself from the Calamity's ruin. The realm is forever changed, a stranger to him once more. Yet heedless of what lies ahead, he shall press on. Spurred by the promise of peace and prosperity. Amid this period of great change, an adventurer arrives in Eorzea...one whose tale is yet unwritten. May she ever walk in the light of the Crystal._

* * *

CENTRAL THANALAN

SPINELESS BASIN

A dust storm resides over the desert of Thanalan, presiding in the southern reaches of the continent of Aldenard. The dust clouds barely reveal it to be midday, with the sun being blocked by said clouds. The gales of the storm blow to the north, as a carriage can be seen in the distance as a shadow. The carriage draws near to reveal two chocobos pulling said carriage, and said chocobos being handled by a tall Highlander. Inside the carriage are four people: A dark old male Midlander, a hooded young female Midlander, and two young Elezen twins. The hooded midlander starts to moan as a voice is heard only to her.

"Hear..."  
"Hear...Feel..."  
"Hear...Feel...Think..."

She looks up to see a meteor shower coming from the sky, but another voice is heard as the shower just disappears out of nowhere.

 **Old Man** : "...Hey. Hey, you! Y'all right, lass? You were moanin' somethin' fierce for a while there."

 **Hooded Girl** : "O-Oh...forgive me sir...I'm just tired..."

 **Old Man** : "Feelin' the effects of the aether, I reckon. You'll get used to it, though, don't worry."

The girl nods as three Brass Blades go up to the carriage.

 **Brass Blade Captain** : "You there─halt!"

 **Carriage Driver** : "What's all this about!?"

 **Brass Blade Captain** : "Inspection! Men, search the carriage!"

 **Old Man** : "I'm just an honest peddler, friend. So, er...don't be too disappointed if you don't find nothin', eh?"

 **Brass Blade** : "Mind your tongue, old man, lest I cut it out!"

The Brass Blades go to check the items in the carriage while the hooded girl looks around.

 **Brass Blade** : "Sir, look! Somnus!"

The Brass Blade finds a crate of somnus in the carriage, attracting the attention of the captain.

 **Brass Blade Captain** : "Honest peddler, was it? Since when do honest peddlers deal in prohibited herbs? You're in a lot of trouble, old man. You'll rot in a dungeon till the end of your days...unless you can afford the fine."

 **Old Man** : "Heh, business as usual... Uwaaah!"

A group of huge lizard-like beastmen wielding weapons such as lances and bows, going towards the carriage.

 **Brass Blade Runner** : "Amalj'aa! Amalj'aa! To arms! To arms!"

 **Brass Blade Captain** : "Seven hells... Consider this a warning! Now go─all of you!"

The Brass Blades draw their weapons and head towards the Amalj'aa beastmen, all the while the carriage continues on their way. Brendt the old man turns his gaze to the hooded girl.

 **Old Man** : "Phew... That kind of excitement ain't good for the heart."

 **Hooded Girl** : "Do events like that happen everyday around here?"

 **Old Man** : "Not everyday, but aye, it happens much."

He glances back to the Brass Blades they passed.

 **Old Man** : "You be careful 'round them Brass Blades, lass. Bastards'll have the shirt off your back if they fancy it. Like common bandits, they are, only less honest. Thank the gods for sendin' some beastmen to the rescue, eh!? Hey, seein' as we've still got a long ride ahead, you mind keepin' me company till we arrive? Them young'uns don't much care for conversation, see."

The hooded girl looks to her side to see the two young Elezen twins.

 **Brendt** : "Brendt's the name, an' peddlin's me trade. An' judgin' by your unusual garments, I'll wager you're one of them new adventurers.

The hooded girl happily nods.

 **Hooded Girl** : "Indeed I am.."

 **Brendt** : "I knew it! Goin' wherever the wind blows, seekin' fortune an' glory─now that's what I call livin'! So long as you can avoid dyin', I mean. Ain't no secret that adventurin's a risky business─these days especially. What was it that first attracted you to adventurin'?"

 **Hooded Girl** : "I...don't know. Possibly just the thrill and excitement. I only adventure to be free and explore."

 **Brendt** : "Ah, I see. No need for fortune, glory, or power."

The hooded girl nods.

 **Hooded Girl** : I currently have no excessive need for those things as of now. If I want power, it would be so I can protect others in need."

Brendt smiles.

 **Brendt** : "Just remember, though: there're more important things than fortune an' glory. Such as breathin'. Ain't no profit in bein' dead, an' that's a fact. By the by, is this your first trip to Ul'dah?"

The hooded girl nods.

 **Brendt** : "It is!? Well then, let this journeyed itinerant tell you the ins an' outs of your destination."

The dust storm passes by, revealing a huge array of structures coming in the horizon, a big city-state in the middle of the Thanalan desert.

 **Brendt** : "Ul'dah's ruled by the sultana in name, but as most folk know, the Syndicate holds all the real power. Them and their Monetarist cronies would happily get rid of Her Majesty altogether, but that won't happen while she still commands the loyalty of the Royalists─an' the Royalists are nothin' if not loyal. These factions have long fought over power, throwin' the weight of their wealth against each other, an' they show no sign of stoppin'. Course the lizardmen─that's the Amalj'aa─couldn't care less about Ul'dahn politics. They have their own interests, see─an' they ain't afraid to use force to serve 'em. They say war is a gift to peddlers─need breedin' profit─an' though it shames me to say it, I'm inclined to agree..."

The hooded girl looks at the city-state coming up and points.

 **Hooded Girl** : "Is that Ul'dah up ahead?"

 **Brendt** : "Ah, at long last. Behold Ul'dah, jewel of Thanalan, where folk turn sand into gold!

The carriage stops at the Gate of Nald connecting Thanalan to Ul'dah. The hooded girl and Brendt get off the carriage together.

 **Brendt** : "An' here's where we part ways, lass. I'm off to the markets to deliver me wares, then it's on to the highroad for me. Here, I want you to have this─by way of thanks for puttin' up with me prattle."

Brendt gives the hooded girl a ring, which she smiles at and puts on her right hand.

 **Brendt** : "You never did tell me your name, though. Hey, but here's an idea... Become the sort of storied personage I can brag about havin' met, an' I'll consider us square."

The hooded girl respectfully bows at Brendt as he goes inside the city to the markets. She looks up at the Gate of Nald and smiles, walking inside as well.

UL'DAH - THE STEPS OF NALD

OUTSIDE THE QUICKSAND

Commotion is abound in the plaza near the Gate of Nald as the hooded girl arrives inside, amazed at the sights around her.

 **?** : "Oi, 'venturer! Over here!"

The hooded girl looks around for the source of the voice before turning her head towards her right to see a tall Hyur wearing sunglasses leaning on a lightpost.

 **Hooded Girl** : "Who, me?"

 **Wymond** : "Aye, I mean you. Fresh off the carriage, by any chance? Eh? How can I tell? Heh! Name's Wymond, an' my business is knowin' every bugger else's! Now then, what if I was to offer you some invaluable advice by way of welcome to our fair city? Free of charge, even─just this once, like."

 **Hooded Girl** : "That would really help."

* * *

UL'DAH - THE STEPS OF NALD

THE QUICKSAND

Many adventurers are hanging out in the Quicksand, the Adventurer's Guild of Ul'dah. One of these adventurers just came through one of the doors leading inside. This tan Midlander sports a red bandana on his forehead, underneath his dark brown hair. He bears fiery red eyes and a cheerful grin. His top is a light red, gold-trimmed vest, showing his abs, and some dark blue breeches, kept in place with a brown leather belt and with a red sash tied once at the side. He wears black fingerless gloves and brown leather boots, both bearing gold-plated armor as protection. And finally he carries with him a red-bladed greatsword with a gold-trimmed hilt bearing blue jewels, strapped together within its sheath to his back.

 **Hot-blooded Adventurer** : "Ah feels good to be back here in the grand Ul'dahn air. So many new faces..."

He spots a Lalafell managing papers at the front desk, and walks toward her, sitting down in front of her with a grin.

 **Hot-blooded Adventurer** : "You must be Momodi."

Momodi turns her gaze towards the red-haired man in front of her.

 **Momodi** : "Aye, yes I am. Who might you be?"

 **Hot-blooded Adventurer** : "Just a person wanting to adventure."

 **Momodi:** "Ah wanting to sign up? Here you...go..."

The hot-blooded adventure quirks a brow.

 **Hot-blooded Adventurer** : "Something off?"

 **Momodi** : "Have we...met before?"

 **Hot-blooded Adventurer** : "Eh?"

 **Momodi** : "There's something familiar about you."

 **Hot-blooded Adventurer** : "Hmm? How so?"

 **Momodi** : "I don't know...forget I mentioned it."

The adventurer quirks his head to the side before coming back as Momodi brings out the registration form.

 **Momodi** : "Anyway, I'm going to need you to sign here, full name, neat and simple."

He does so, putting his name, "Mace Reed II", in the appropriate spot. Momodi looks at the name with surprise.

 **Momodi** : "Mace Reed...?! You can't possibly be the Flame Champion Mace Reed!"

 **Mace** : "No I'm not...but he is my father."

 **Momodi** : "Your father? I heard rumors that he retired cycles ago to start a family..."

 **Mace** : "They were true. If you don't believe me, try telling that to this."

Mace points to his red bandana, and Momodi shows a skeptical look.

 **Momodi** : "Ah in any case...welcome to Ul'dah!"

Meanwhile, the hooded girl from earlier enters the Quicksand through the front door, initially overwhelmed by the amount of adventurers inside, and starts looking for someone.

 **Hooded Girl** : "Where's the front desk?"

She walks around until she hears some doors being kicked open, a couple of masked men in black rugged uniforms looking at the ladies all around, with sinister grins. One of the masked men appears to be a burly male Highlander, while the smaller one is a lean male Midlander. Both men bear an emblem similar to a viper.

 **Masked Highlander** : "Well well! Hello adventurers! How ye all doing this day?"

 **Adventurer** : "It's the Viper Band!"

A couple of adventurers, mostly the female ones, panic as the masked duo walk around, eyeing the lady adventurers, until the smaller one spots the hooded girl, walking towards her.

 **Masked Midlander** : "You there!"

 **Hooded Girl** : "M-me?"

Mace spots the hooded girl being hounded on by the masked midlander and goes towards them at a distance. Meanwhile the midlander checks out the hooded girl, finding her beautiful blue eyes underneath her cloak.

 **Masked Midlander** : "My my, you have pretty eyes under there. Oy Ralph ol' buddy! I think we found our lady for Mister Stark!"

Ralph, the masked Highlander goes to the two of them, when he forcibly removes the hood on the girl's cloak, revealing a beautiful face and wondrous long dark blue hair, done in a sort of hime cut.

 **Ralph** : "Yea Ricky, she will do. Sorry lady you're coming with us!"

Ralph picks up the hooded girl with Ricky, the masked midlander, following along, as the girl screams also catching Mace's attention, as he follows the three outside into Pearl Lane.

UL'DAH - THE STEPS OF THAL

PEARL LANE

 **Hooded Girl** : "Let me go! Help!"

 **Ralph** : "Hahaha! Mister Stark will sure be pleased with the lady 'ere!"

 **Ricky** : "You said it!"

The two keep running until Mace comes from behind and jump kicks Ralph right into the ground, causing him to let go of the girl in mid-air. Mace catches said girl by hopping up to her. As Mace holds the girl in mid-air, they exchanged looks.

 **Mace** : "Hey there."

 **Hooded Girl** : "Hi..."

Mace lands on two feet, carrying the girl, princess-style, all the while with a serious glare on his face. As Ralph recovers from the blow to the back of his head, Ricky looks at Mace in surprise and anger.

 **Ricky** : "O-Oy! Ye have a death wish there, bud?! No one kicks a member of the Viper Band and gets away with it!"

 **Mace** : "Oh is that so? Sorry I don't intend on dying any time soon."

Mace puts the girl down as she stands up behind Mace.

 **Mace** : "Neither of you will be taking this girl anywhere. Only thing you're doing..."

Mace cracks his knuckles and readies a stance, showing a confident grin and his fiery red eyes.

 **Mace** : "...is getting your arse kicked by me, Mace Reed!"

Ralph gets back up, showing an immensely angry look with his bloodied nose, growling as he and Ricky rushes toward Mace with intent to beat up. Mace however merely punches both of them in the gut, rearing them back coughing up blood as he does a roundhouse kick that sends the two of them flying to the side, with Ricky landing on top of Ralph. The two of them look at Mace with fear as they run off, leaving him alone with the girl.

 **Mace** : "Are you alright there?"

 **Hooded Girl** : "I am now, thanks to you."

 **Mace** : "What's your name?"

 **Suiren** : "Suiren. Mizukawa no Suiren, or in the order of your Eorzean names, Suiren Mizukawa."

 **Mace** : "Suiren...exotic..."

 **Suiren** : "I came to be an adventurer and explore the realm."

Mace grins at Suiren.

 **Mace** : "Same here! Let's get you signed up then, and then let's talk some more after, mk?"

Suiren shows a happy smile on her face as she cheerfully nods, with her and Mace coming back into the Quicksand.

THANALAN

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Ralph and Ricky enter a dark room, with the only light in the room shining an extravagant looking chair. On the chair is a Midlander dressed in white formal attire, looking regal, and the same viper emblem on his vest. On his side is a female Highlander who is garbed in similar black attire to Ralph and Ricky, who are now bowing in respect to the man in white.

 **Ralph** : "Mister Stark, we have found the perfect lady for you."

 **Stark** : "You have?"

 **Ricky:** "Indeed we do, but we have been prevented from getting her by a man named Mace Reed."

 **Stark** : "I've heard all from Richill here."

Stark glances at Richill, the female Highlander before turning his gaze back to the duo in front of him.

 **Stark** : "Normally, I'd punish you for your imcompetence, but since we are dealing with the son of the Flame Champion himself, I'd understand that you'd have your arses kicked."

 **Ralph and Ricky** : "What?! The son of the Flame Champion?!"

 **Stark** : "Indeed. But he is only a blade in the dark. A fledgeling. A mere ember. And like all small embers, he too can be extinguished..."

* * *

 _Five years have past since the Calamity, and Eorzea still bears light in the form of Mace Reed and Suiren Mizukawa. But light is eternally contested by darkness, currently in the form of the Viper Band, led by Nedrick Stark. The Crystal only knows what the future has for these two young heroes-to-be._

Next time on Hydaelyn Unlimited: **"Viper's Venom"**


	2. Viper's Venom

_In the Seventh Umbral Era, two adventurers going by the names of Mace Reed and Suiren Mizukawa have entered the great city-state of Ul'dah. It is there that they wish to explore the realm for thrill and excitement, but a darkness looms around in the form of the Viper Band, who wishes to bring Suiren for their leader's wants. Be that as it may, with enough determination, the light shall shine onward, brighter than ever before._

* * *

 _ **(Opening Theme: Innocence by Eir Aoi)**_

UL'DAH - THE STEPS OF NALD  
THE QUICKSAND

The Adventurer's Guild is as lively as ever as adventurers walk around and discuss on what to do next. At one of the tables is Mace Reed, the hot-blooded adventurer who chased out the Viper Band recently. Coming towards him is Suiren, who happily sits down with him, still wearing her cloak but with her hood down revealing her long blue hair, done in a hime cut now.

 **Suiren** : "I did it! I'm now an official adventurer!"

Mace gives a smirk and a thumbs up.

 **Mace** : "Nice, Suiren!"

Suiren cheerfully giggles.

 **Suiren** : "So your full name is Mace Reed? Reed is your surname?"

 **Mace** : "Yea, Mace Reed II, named after my father with the same name! And your full name is Suiren Mizukawa, right?"

 **Suiren** : "Indeed. Where I come from, my name is said as Mizukawa no Suiren, but with the Eorzeans' naming standards, it's Suiren Mizukawa.

 **Mace** : "Eh, seems complicated. I think Suiren is fine. You know what I think that needs changing?"

 **Suiren** : "What?"

 **Mace** : "Your hair. It's pretty and everything, but it's long and it can be tangled and be a hinderance at times."

 **Suiren** : "What are you saying?! I love my hair I don't want to cut it!"

 **Mace** : "I'm not saying to cut it, I mean that when you're adventuring, you don't want your hair to get in the way. Why not tie it up?"

 **Suiren** : "You mean...like a ponytail?"

 **Mace** : "Yep exactly. Here let me do it for you."

Mace comes over with an ornamental hair band, causing Suiren to panic and sweat.

 **Suiren** : "A-ah what are you doing?!"

 **Mace** : "Relax, girl I'm helping ya."

 **Suiren** : "No no no I can do my own hair! S-Stay away!"

Mace then ties Suiren's hair with Suiren squirming around panicking. The hair then turns into a ponytail, albeit a bit ragged due to the squirming around. After Mace finished Suiren quickly slapped him hard in the cheek.

 **Mace:** "OW! What in the seven hells did you do that for?!"

 **Suiren** : "What do you think!? Boys don't forcibly mess with girls' hair!"

 **Mace:** "Look I just did you a favor! You actually look more fit for adventuring with that 'tail, Suiren."

 **Suiren:** "You...you really think so?"

Suiren blushes causing Mace to blush a bit as well.

 **Mace:** "W-well sure!"

There is a bit of silence for a couple of seconds between the two adventurers.

 **Suiren** : "...So what do we do now, since we are both officially adventurers now?"

 **Mace** : "Um well for starters, we can walk around Ul'dah, get to know everything and where everything is...right? I can accompany you if you want!"

 **Suiren** : "Ah that would be nice!"

Mace nods with both him and Suiren smiling.

UL'DAH - THE STEPS OF NALD

RUBY ROAD EXCHANGE

Many adventurers are walking through the busy streets of the Ruby Road Exchange, where merchants sell their wares to those who want them. One of these people is a blonde-haired male Midlander wearing white formal-like wear, with two men wearing black uniforms at his sides, one being a Highlander and the other being a shorter Midlander, all bearing a unique viper emblem emblazoned on the back of their shirts. All 3 approach a flower stand named "Sami's Floral Beauties" managed by a petite Keeper Miqo'te.

 **Sami:** "Ah Mr. Stark, welcome!"

 **Stark:** "Ah the beloved Sami. Your flowers bring happiness to me always. I trust you have the flower I'm looking for?"

 **Sami:** "A-a-ah well about that...um..."

 **Stark:** "...You don't have it? The rose I ordered?"

 **Sami:** "T-There has been a problem concerning the carriage carrying the rose...I-it has been ransacked by the Amalj'aa."

 **Stark:** "...So it's all thanks to those wretched beastmen that I don't get my beloved rose...how disappointing...send an order for another rose at once."

 **Sami:** "S-sure Mr. Stark! I don't want to disappoint anymore!"

Sami quickly hurries to a nearby delivery Moogle to send the order for the rose, all the while Mace and Suiren go towards the Ruby Road Exchange.

 **Suiren:** "Wow this city is huge!"

 **Mace:** "Yep and there's so many people here!"

Suiren spots the flower stand nearby and smiles, but gasps as she sees the two masked men from before, Ralph and Ricky now with their leader Stark, catching Mace's attention as well.

 **Mace:** "Gods not them again..."

The three men then notice Mace and Suiren, with Mace receiving gasps from Ralph & Ricky.

 **Ricky:** "Boss it's them!"

 **Ralph:** "The guy who beat us up, and the blue-haired girl you want!"

 **Stark:** "I am well aware of who they are."

Stark gives a grin as he glances at Suiren, who is hiding behind Mace, scared.

 **Stark:** "She looks even more beautiful in person...Such beauty should only belong to me! Get her!"

 **Ralph & Ricky:** "Aye sir!"

Ralph and Ricky quickly rush towards Mace and Suiren, with Mace giving a sigh as he quickly pounces the two men, prompting Stark to give a slow clap.

 **Stark:** "My oh my...those two idiots did not lie at all. You must be Mace Reed, or to be full, Mace Reed II (pronounced the Second),am I correct.

 **Mace:** "You are."

 **Stark:** "Perfect. Ah but this is hardly the place to be discussing stuff, so let's have a walk around, huh? I promise I won't harm you."

 **Mace:** "...Fine but only so we don't cause a scene."

Mace and Suiren give a skeptical look as they follow Stark until they are alone in the Steps of Thal. Ralph and Ricky get up and follow them trying not to be noticed.

UL'DAH - THE STEPS OF THAL

THE GOLD COURT

 **Mace:** "So what is this all about? Why do you guys want Suiren for?"

 **Stark:** "Ah nothing...but before I talk more...here's A GIFT!"

Stark quickly goes over and grabs Mace's arm with his gloved hand, which electrocutes Mace causing him to yell in pain. Suiren gasps as Mace falls to the ground.

 **Suiren:** "Mace! (to Stark) You bastard!"

Suddenly Ralph and Ricky appear and grab a hold of Suiren. Stark laughs in victory towards the fallen Mace.

 **Stark:** "You are SO NAIVE! I hope you enjoy my little electric venom, Mace Reed! Hahaha!"

Mace groans as Stark, Ralph, and Ricky runs off with Suiren.

 **Mace:** " _What...is this...poison...?_ "

After a while, Mace falls unconscious to the venom.

* * *

Mace regains consciousness and slowly opens his eyes, a small brunette green-eyed female Elezen in front of him, wearing a white and red-colored mage cloak with the hood down, holding a wooden stave on her right hand.

 **Elezen:** "Ah! He's awake! Ryan, he's alive!"

Mace shifts his gaze to his left to see a white-haired, brown-eyed male Hyur the same age as him, wearing a black jacket and faded blue breeches with black shoes. Holstered on his side appears to be a small scepter and a carbine & ammo holder, leaning on a nearby wall. Mace picks himself up into sitting down.

 **Ryan, sarcastically:** "Hooray."

 **Mace:** "Where am I...what happened?"

 **Ryan:** "You were unconscious."

 **Mace:** "Yea I know that. I meant what happened?"

 **Ryan:** "I dunno. Ask Enie here?"

Ryan points to the Elezen near Mace, causing her to panic a bit.

 **Enie:** "R-Ryan I-I..."

 **Mace:** "Enie huh? I can tell you're a mage. What's going on?"

 **Enie:** "W-well we just found you here on the floor unconscious and you had some sort of poison in your body, s-so I just healed you and removed the poison. You'll be alright, um..."

 **Mace:** "Mace...Mace Reed."

 **Enie:** "Mace Reed?!"

 **Ryan:** "So it's true huh? The son of the Flame Champion himself. What a bother."

 **Mace:** "Excuse me? Who's Mr. Sunshine over here?"

 **Enie:** "That is Ryan Snow, you'll um...get used to his behavior. And I'm uh...Enie Heuloix."

 **Mace:** "Oh nice to meet...you..."

Mace jolts back up on his feet in sudden realization, with Enie quickly moving to the side.

 **Mace:** "Suiren! She's in trouble!"

 **Enie:** "Who's Suiren?"

 **Mace:** "A friend I made today. She got nabbed by this weird blonde man with these two idiots..."

 **Ryan:** "Nedrick Stark, leader of the Viper Band."

 **Mace:** "You know that crazy guy?!"

 **Ryan:** "Let's just say he has something I own. Looks like we both need to pay a visit to Mr. Stark. Luckily for you his home is nearby, and I know where it is."

Ryan gives a smirk with Mace and Enie smiling as well, knowing pretty well on what to do.

MEANWHILE...

UL'DAH STEPS OF THAL

NEDRICK STARK'S RESIDENCE

The outside of the house is shown to be rather extravagant and clean, normal for a noble and rich man of Ul'dah. The inside is just as extravagant with the throne being in the middle, the Viper Band emblem in the back, and many pictures of Stark and his family around the walls.

Suiren is thrown onto the floor tied up in bondage, as Stark walks beside her.

 **Stark:** "My oh my look at what we have here: a real life beauty."

Stark crouches and holds Suiren by the chin so that she looks into his face, his gazing blue eyes.

 **Stark** : "We even share eye color. Perhaps this is fate's doing..."

 **Suiren:** "Leave me alone...what do you want from me? I just got here...I have nothing to give to you..."

 **Stark:** "Oh? What about your...body...?"

Stark gives a nasty grin as he squeezed Suiren's breast, causing Suiren to gasp and give a big headbutt to Stark, reeling him back a bit.

 **Suiren:** "You pervert!"

Stark chuckles as he feels the spot where he got headbutted, before looking back at Suiren with a crazy glare.

 **Stark:** "My you did quite a number...we'll have to fix that."

Stark snaps his fingers with Ralph quickly picking Suiren up, who is screaming as Stark goes behind her, and prepares to spank her when the front door bursts open, revealing Mace, Ryan and Enie standing side by side.

 **Mace:** "Hey sorry to crash the party, but no one's getting spanked on my watch!"

 **Stark:** "YOU!"

 **Suiren** : "Mace!"

 **Ryan:** "Long time no see Stark."

 **Stark:** "Mr. Snow...I assume you're here to get...[brings out carbine]...this back?"

 **Mace:** "A gun?! I thought you two were mages!"

 **Ryan:** "Hmph. [brings out his carbine] We are. But I prefer to use these babies. You could call me a gun mage if you want."

 **Stark:** "I just want a simple plaything and you people want to keep me from it! I'm sick of it!"

Suddenly Stark gets kicked by Suiren's still bounds legs. Mace then punches Ralph in the face, letting go of Suiren. Mace then crouches down and unties Suiren, who immediately hugs him with tears.

 **Suiren:** "Thank you!"

 **Mace:** "Don't mention it."

Ricky then goes for Ryan, carrying two spiked cesti.

 **Ricky:** "Hey 'ere, gun boy, time to die!"

Ryan merely just whacks Ricky on the head a couple of times with the butt of the carbine and kicks Ricky out of the way. Ricky gets up but then get whacked in the head by Enie, who rapidly hit him with her huge stave. Ricky then overpowers Enie who stumbles back against a wall. Ricky is about to stab when Ryan shoots him in the chest, causing him to fall over unconscious.

 **Enie:** "R-R-Ryan...is he..."

 **Ryan:** "Dead? No. I just shot a tranquilizer bullet into him. He'll live."

Ryan then blows the smoke off his carbine, giving off a slight "Hmph." in the process. Meanwhile, Stark gets back up with a really angry look on his face.

 **Stark:** "RICHILL! KILL THEM!"

Richill the female Highlander stands in front of Mace and Suiren with a smirk.

 **Mace:** "Ah dear...I don't like to hit women..."

 **Richill:** "Unfortunate for you, I love to hit men."

Richill quickly kicks Mace in the face sending him across the floor, with Suiren standing up to the much taller Richill. (Suiren is 4'8" and Richill is 5'9")

 **Suiren:** "Stop! If you want to fight someone, then fight me!"

 **Richill:** "Hahahaha! I'll finish you in one blow!"

Suiren quickly throws off her cloak, revealing herself wearing a blue kunoichi outfit and in possession of two small curved blades in their sheathes, as she takes a fighting stance. Richill lunges over for a punch, when Suiren sidesteps guiding Richill's fist out of her way. Confused yet angry, Richill goes for a backfist when Suiren grabs her hand and twists the hand so that the opponent's thumb points away from the opponent. Richill gasps in pain as she looks into Suiren's now cold-blooded blue eyes as Suiren throws Richill over on her back, breaking Richill's wrist, elbow and dislocating her shoulder. She can only groan in pain as Stark watches in horror.

 **Stark:** "What...what is this?! What did you do?!"

 **Suiren, serious:** "I just did kote gaeshi, or in your language, a wristlock. Her wrist, elbow are broken now and her shoulder is dislocated. She shouldn't keep up for the rest for the fight now, and Mace is safe.

 **Mace:** "Nice one, Suiren! Least you know how to defend yourself!"

Mace and Suiren both smile as Suiren's eyes return to when they were before. Mace, Suiren, Ryan and Enie now surround Stark who is in the middle with his angry expression.

 **Mace:** "Looks like we win now, Stork. Any last words before we turn you in to the Brass Blades?"

Stark's eye snaps wide open suddenly.

 **Stark:** "What did you call me...?"

 **Mace:** "What, Stork?"

Stark growls ferociously as he stands up with his gloves charging electricity.

 **Stark:** "My name is not Stork...it's STARK! NEDRICK...[tears off his vest revealing a harness charged with electricity, the gloves carrying poison-tipped spikes]...STAAAAAAAAARRRRRRK!"

Stark rushes over to Mace to electrocute him again, but this time Mace delivers a hard blow to his torso, with a serious gaze in his red eyes.

 **Mace:** "Not this time...arsehole!"

The blow appears to spark flames for an instant, as if it was enhanced by fire, causing Stark to cough up blood and keel over unconscious. Suiren and Enie sigh in relief as Ryan goes over to Stark to get his carbine back, sheathing it on his right side.

UL'DAH - THE STEPS OF THAL

THE GOLD COURT

Mace and the others are sitting at a fountain in the Gold Court, which is below the Hustings Strip.

 **Suiren:** "My humble thanks to you, Ryan and Enie, and to you too, Mace. I didn't realize there would be such wicked men in Eorzea."

 **Mace:** "Well you don't have to worry about that Stork guy for a couple of moons, probably a year at least.

 **Ryan:** "I'm just glad to have my gun back. Stark stole it from me when I wasn't looking."

 **Enie:** "I, uh, am glad to have helped you, Lady Mizukawa."

 **Ryan:** "So what now? We already got what we came for."

 **Mace:** "Hmm...how about you guys join us? That way we form an adventuring party!"

 **Ryan:** "Ha! Me, adventure with a hothead like you? Not interested."

Mace gives an obviously ticked glare at Ryan who shrugs it off.

 **Enie:** "I wanna join!"

 **Ryan:** "Enie..."

 **Enie:** "Oh Ryan it will be fun! Just think of the many adventures we can have together!"

 **Mace:** "Hahaha that's the spirit! Suiren how about you?"

 **Suiren:** "That would be great! It's always good to make new friends! I'm in!"

 **Enie:** "Me too!"

 **Ryan:** "Not interested."

 **Mace:** "Majority rules!"

 **Ryan:** "Oh gods...[facepalm]"

 **Mace** :"As of this sun, the four of us are now an adventuring party!"

Suiren and Enie cheer as Ryan groans and holds his hand against his face.

It is on this day that the four adventurers that would make legends of themselves have banded together, to face a realm reborn.

 _ **(Ending Theme: Life is Like a Boat by Rie Fu)**_

* * *

 _The light shines even more in this party of four, led by Mace Reed. Their first foray takes them into Western Thanalan to make gil, but with the upcoming Bloodsands tourney, Mace puts it on himself to give himself and his new friends some well-earned gil._

 _Only the Crystal knows what fate has in store for this adventurer._

Next time on Hydaelyn Unlimited: **"Close to Home** "


	3. Close to Home

_**(Opening Theme: Innocence by Eir Aoi)**_

WESTERN THANALAN  
HAMMERLEA

A wind blows in the western region of Thanalan, near the three big hammers that lie in the area of Hammerlea as they harden the land. Running amok in these lands are many giant tortoises over the horizon, and from afar on top of a ledge are 4 adventurers, the party of Mace Reed, Suiren Mizukawa, Ryan Snow, and Enie Heuloix, looking onward to the start of their adventures.

 **Suiren:** "Wow those are a lot of turtles!"

 **Enie:** "And they're big too!"

 **Ryan:** "[groan] Why are we here again?"

 **Mace:** "Because we are here on our first guildleve! Don't you remember?"

Ryan recalls a while back at the Quicksand as memories come back.

15 MINUTES PRIOR

UL'DAH - THE STEPS OF NALD  
THE QUICKSAND

Mace is at a desk with a bunch of plated cards in front of him on the lighted-up table. He ponders for a bit on which card to take and then picks the one with the Elezen lancer and the purple dragon, the word "Valor" written on the top in Eorzean.

 **Levemete:** "Ah so you want that quest? Fine choice, considering it is your first guildleve, yes?

 **Mace:** [nod] "Gotta start off slow but this will be my party's first adventure!"

Meanwhile at a nearby table, Suiren, Enie and Ryan are sitting when a waitress arrives with their lunch. For Suiren a plate of mashed popotoes with a dollop of salty butter. For Enie some parsnip salad. For Ryan, a well done finger sandwich with a side of vanilla ice cream. And for Mace, a delicious tomato pie. Suiren takes a bite of the mashed popotoes with the butter and utters a sastifying "Mmm..." as she enjoys the food.

 **Suiren:** "Oh wow this is delicious! This is the first time I had Eorzean food!"

 **Enie:** "Oh that's right you're not from around here! Where did you say you were from again, Lady Mizukawa?"

 **Suiren:** [mouth full] "Doma. [gulp] And it's fine if you call me Suiren. We are friends here right?"

Enie nods as Ryan takes a bite of his finger sandwich then having a nice spoonful of his ice cream when Mace returns with the leve plate, and immediately sits down to enjoy the tomato pie.

 **Ryan:** "Oh look it's the hothead."  
 **Mace:** "Hey it's the snowhead."  
 **Ryan:** "Hmph."

 **Suiren:** "What do you have there, Mace?"

 **Mace:** "Check it out, friends! Our first guildleve!"

Mace shows the leve plate to the others.

 **Suiren:** "Guild...leeve?"  
 **Ryan:** "They're missions that have varying requirements. It's basically the adventurer's version of jobs."  
 **Enie:** "Valor...isn't this the simplest kind of guildleve out there, Mace?"

 **Mace:** "Yep! Gotta start off slow for Suiren's sake. It says here we need to slay some...[looks closely] giant tortoises that are running amok in Hammerlea!"

 **Suiren:** "Hammerlea?"  
 **Enie:** "I think that's in western Thanalan past the Gate of the Sultana?"  
 **Suiren:** "Sounds like fun!"  
 **Ryan:** "Ugh fine..."

PRESENT DAY

WESTERN THANALAN  
HAMMERLEA

Ryan's focus goes back to the present time with his 3 other companions, as they all overlook the pack of giant tortoises running amok in the valley below.

 **Ryan:** "Oh right. That's why."

 **Mace:** "Heh I guess it's time I use my sword."  
 **Suiren:** "Your sword?"

 **Mace:** "[while drawing his greatsword] My fists might be enough on humans, but up against these monsters, they won't be enough. [finishes drawing greatsword, holding it epicly over his shoulder.] That's what Balmung is for!"

 **Suiren:** "I see...then I should do the same!"

Suiren draws out her two curved daggers from the sheathes on her sides, holding them with a backgrip.

 **Ryan:** "Cool blades. And can't we just get this over with?"

 **Mace:** "Right. Let's go!"

Mace, Suiren and Ryan jump off the ledge, sliding off the cliffside landing well on the ground below, while Enie is still on the ledge scared.

 **Suiren:** "Enie, what's wrong?"  
 **Enie:** "I-I'm scared!"  
 **Mace:** "You can do it, Enie! Ryan will catch you!"  
 **Ryan:** "Sure I wi- wait what?!"

 **Enie:** "W-Well, ok...here goes..."

Enie jumps off the ledge as well, screaming and squirming as she falls down. Ryan hastily catches her...by Enie landing right on top of him, causing him to hit the ground being under Enie.

 **Enie:** "R-Ryan! I'm sorry!"

Ryan grumbles as he and Enie pick themselves up, with Ryan showing an angry glare at Mace before all of them focusing their attention at the giant tortoises charging at them.

 **Mace:** "Alright everyone, to battle!"

Mace charges in headfirst, donning a war cry as he slices through two tortoises knocking them over. One of the tortoises goes over to Ryan who repeatedly shoots it with his carbines until they run out of ammo. The tortoise however still lives barely.

 **Ryan:** "Tch. Great. Have to use this now."

Ryan brings out his scepter and starts to cast an ice spell as an icy aura surrounds Ryan. Soon he summons forth a wave of ice, "BLIZZARD!" that finally ends the tortoise as it falls over. Enie runs up to him as he reloads his guns.

 **Enie:** "Wow it has been a while since you used your scepter has it?"  
 **Ryan:** "Comes from being the son of a Black Mage. Although I would rather use THESE."

Ryan immediately shoots an incoming tortoise aimed at Enie, who ducks instantly, in the chest many times as Ryan pushes her out of the way. The tortoise falls over dead.

 **Enie:** "That was SCARY!"  
 **Ryan:** "Get used to it...behind you!"

Enie turns around to see another tortoise coming, but this time she chants a spell, summoning forth a concentrated blast of wind, "AERO!", that blows the tortoise away, the sheer force knocking it out. Ryan sarcastically claps.

 **Ryan:** "Nice."

Meanwhile, Suiren dashes all over the place as she slices through many of the tortoises, before rejoining up with Mace.

 **Mace:** "Ooh you're fast! Nice!"

Suiren giggles as she throws a kunai knife over at a tortoise that was about to rush into Mace, killing it right before it hits Mace. Mace laughs and claps for Suiren. Mace and Suiren then band back together with Ryan and Enie, killing more tortoises on the way as more tortoises surround them.

 **Ryan:** "Tch there's no end to these turtles, is there...?"

Mace only sighs as he sees more and more turtles. It's going to be a long day...

* * *

15 MIN LATER

UL'DAH - THE STEPS OF NALD  
EMERALD AVENUE

The exhausted of party of 4, showing a couple of bruises on various parts of their bodies, walk down the busy street of Emerald Avenue as Mace holds the paultry amount of gil they got.

 **Ryan:** "20 tortoises and all we got was only a thousand gil, all because bandana boy here wanted to show the new girl the ropes."  
 **Mace:** "Bandana boy?! Look here, snow-flake, I do not put my comrades at risk just so we can make gil! Step by step. Suiren is a new adventurer and we have to respect that, and that means YOU TOO."  
 **Ryan:** "Whatever...did you call me snowflake?"  
 **Mace:** "Yea I did! And tell me, what would you suggest we do?"  
 **Ryan:** "Take out those Hunt Marks for the gil."  
 **Mace:** "And get us all killed!"

Mace and Ryan continue bickering before Suiren breaks them apart.

 **Suiren:** "Knock it off!"

Ryan only turns his head away from Mace with a mere "Hmph."

 **Mace:** "Sorry Suiren. I just want what's best for us."  
 **Enie:** "I-I'm sorry for Ryan's behavior."  
 **Suiren:** "It's ok."  
 **Mace:** "Well in any case, we need coin for clothing, food, supplies, and anything else we need for adventurin'."  
 **Enie:** "How can we gain such an amount of gil for all that?"

At this point, the four are walking near the entrance to the Coliseum when Mace catches sight of a poster on the wall, which he points at.

 **Mace:** "That!"

He and the others go over to the poster, showing a Hyur gladiator armed with sword and shield, with the name Franz the Fair.

 **Mace:** "We'll enter this!  
 **Suiren:** "Blood-sands?"  
 **Mace:** "The Mythril Cup: A gladiatorial competition in the bloodsands that those willing fight to become the best fighter in Ul'dah, and all for the big gil prize! Check it out! [points to part of poster marking gil prize] 100,000 gil!"

Ryan can only groan as they head inside the Coliseum towards the front desk.

UL'DAH - THE STEPS OF THAL  
THE COLISEUM

The party of 4 are at the reception desk in the Coliseum the Gladiator's Guild, with Mace speaking to the Lalafellin guild receptionist, Lulutsu.

 **Lulutsu:** "So you wish to join the Mythril Cup?"  
 **Mace:** "Yes ma'am! Sign us up!"  
 **Lulutsu:** "Um I'm sorry but there is only one spot available."

 **Suiren:** "Oh no..."  
 **Ryan:** "That's too bad."  
 **Mace:** "It's alright I can enter by myself. Enie can heal me after battles anyway. [towards Lulutsu] I'll enter."

As Mace signs the registration form, Suiren looks at Mace in worry.

 **Lulutsu:** "Alright, you are now a competitor in the Bloodsands!  
 **Mace:** "Thanks!"  
 **Lulutsu:** "The entrance is in the back. Good luck!"

Mace gestures towards the back entrance as Suiren, Ryan, and Enie follow him. In another room Mace is putting on some coliseum attire, complete with a harness and padded trousers.

 **Ryan:** "Pray tell, why are you putting this stuff on?"  
 **Mace:** "This is a gladiator tournament, Ryan. We have to dress appropriate. And besides I don't want the wrong people to know I am the son of the Flame Champion, as with that Stork guy and his Viper Band.  
 **Ryan:** "...That actually explains it."  
 **Suiren:** "You sure you'll be ok, Mace? I don't think you should do this."  
 **Mace:** "Killing other gladiators is against the rules, and besides I can handle myself in a fight. [puts on armored helm] I can do this!"

Mace hears the crowd roaring as he makes final preparations and gives the party a gesture and a grin before heading off through the doors.

UL'DAH - THE STEPS OF THAL  
THE HYPOGEUM

The crowd watches from the stands above in anticipation and excitement, Suiren, Ryan and Enie being 3 of the many people watching at the arena below as the announcer readies himself.

 **Announcer:** "Good evening, citizens of Ul'dah, and welcome to the Mythril Cup! Today, 8 willing gladiators have come to the bloodsands, in want of the 100,000 gil prize we have in hold, for our champion! This particular tournament has a special guest who will be spectacting: the Flame General himself, Raubahn Aldynn!"

The announcer points to the VIP stand above, where Raubahn, a dark Highlander wearing proud Flame armor, nods to the announcer while the audience cheers, as he continues.

 **Raubahn:** "It is an honor to be back to the place where I set my place in history, and it feels welcoming to see gladiators and warriors of the new generation coming to keep the flame alive, and so it is with great pride in both coin and country, that I decree the Mythril Cup...BEGIN!"

 **Announcer:** "So without further ado, let us commence!"

The audience cheers once more, even louder as the gates of the bloodsands open up.

 **Announcer:** "Our first match will welcome us a new face to the bloodsands, and he is showing much enthuasism about it! He wished to only be called by this: The Fiery Mace!"

The audience, especially Suiren and Enie, cheer as Mace in his coliseum attire complete with helm walks onto the bloodsands, showing a flamboyant and hot-blooded attitude as he waves to his comrades watching.

 **Mace:** _8 competitors huh, so that means I only need to win 3 matches, and that gil prize is ours! Easy!_

 **Announcer:** "And now, his opponent! Recently incarcerated for crimes that include abducting Hyur women, assault, illegal deals in the black market, among other crimes, but has now become a Noxius bent on fighting his way to freedom!"

 **Mace:** "Oh so I'm fighting a pervert...why does that description feel so familiar...oh you gotta be kidding."

Mace and the others stare in disbelief as a familiar man walks onto the bloodsands, blonde hair and regal appearance, wearing a harness and wielding a golden-bladed sword.

 **Announcer:** "Here he is! The leader of the Viper Band! Nedrick...Stork?"

Stark gave the announcer an angry glare.

 **Stark:** "It's not Stork...it's STARK!"

 **Announcer:** "Oop forgive me I mean NEDRICK STARK!"

A part of the audience claps, mainly Stark's three henchmen watching from the stands above.

 **Ryan:** "You have got to be joking..."  
 **Suiren:** "They let that crazy man out of prison?!"  
 **Ryan:** "Not exactly. He is a Noxius right now."  
 **Suiren:** "Noxius?"  
 **Ryan:** "A slave fighter. Ul'dah allows all of its prisoner the option of fighting on the Bloodsands in order to buy their freedom. It's idiotic."  
 **Enie:** "B-But he doesn't have his electric harness on! Mace can beat him!"

 **Stark:** "Well well well, look what we have here..."  
 **Mace:** "I don't know why would they allow YOU a chance at freedom, but I need that gil so just kindly serve out your sentence, ok?"  
 **Stark:** "Um sorry...pass. I'd prefer to be free after dominating you in battle, Mace."  
 **Mace:** "And what's with the gold blade there? Your crummy henchmen got that for ya?"  
 **Stark:** "This blade is a relic passed down throughout my family. Consider it an honor to be cut down by this sword!"

Both Mace and Stark ready their battle stances, with Mace taking out his greatsword Balmung, and Stark his golden sword. The official raises his hand for five seconds, then brings it down, commencing the start of the match.

Stark rushes at Mace with a battle cry as he whiffs all of his slashes, showing obvious signs that he is not well at swordsmanship. Meanwhile Mace whacks Stark with the blunt edge of Balmung as he delivers a flying roundhouse sending Stark near the wall, before dashing towards him and hitting the chest with the sword's hilt, the force knocking him out. The people in the stands, Raubahn most of all, show amazement at Mace's skills at knocking out Stark in only a minute. The official goes over to Stark's KO'd body and checks. Mace only scratches his head in confusion.

 **Mace:** "Wha? Was that too much? Went by too fast."

 **Official:** "Nedrick Stark is out! The Fiery Mace wins!"

The crowd cheers, Suiren and Enie most of all, as Raubahn stares at Mace in amazement. A nearby guard notices.

 **Guard:** "General? Is aught amiss?"

 **Raubahn:** "That swordplay..."

 **Announcer:** "Incredible! The Fiery Mace has delivered such a combination of skill and unique swordsmanship, knocking out Nedrick Stork in only a mere minute! He goes onward to the next round!"

 **Stark:** [weakly] "It's not...Stork...it's Stark..."

Mace notices Raubahn on the VIP stand, and stares at him for a bit.

 **Mace:** _My father was your Champion, General...and now you shall meet his son...just you wait!_

Mace looks onward with confidence as the Mythril Cup continues onward with excitement!

 _ **(Ending Theme: Life is Like a Boat by Rie Fu)**_

* * *

 _It is already known that Mace's father is the Flame Champion, but now the confirmation of his prodigy is being put to the test in the Mythril Cup. As Mace fights through the ranks, and towards the gil prize, the challenges will only increase._

 _Only the Crystal knows what fate has in store for this adventurer._

Next time on Hydaelyn Unlimited: **"A Fire Roars"**


	4. A Fire Roars

_**(Author's Note: Hey guys sorry it took long to do this chapter! I was unfortunately procrastinating a lot and getting ready for college so this fanfic is one of my lower priorities at the moment, although I still try to do it during my free time! I feel proud of myself for being determined enough to do this fanfiction. It would be marvelous if this gets published into a manga or anime, but I don't wanna get too ahead of myself, haha. I do wonder while I write this though, what are the JP and EN voice actors of Mace and his party? Who would they be voiced by? And also, what would be the perfect opening and ending theme (Japanese, not English language)? Hahaha well if you have any ideas feel free to share! But for now, here's the continuation of the epic Mythril Cup mini-arc! Enjoy!)**_

UL'DAH - THE STEPS OF THAL  
THE HYPOGEUM

In the bloodsands of Ul'dah, situated in the Steps of Thal, the hotblooded Mace Reed, going under the pseudonym of "The Fiery Mace", who has set his eyes at the 100,000 gil prize of the Mythril Cup, has just defeated Nedrick Stark in the first round. The crowd, as well as Mace's party of Suiren and Enie, except Ryan who merely claps, cheers as Mace looks at Flame General Raubahn Aldynn, who at the VIP stand, is somehow amazed by his swordsmanship. Mace looks onward with determination.

 _ **Narrator**_ _: Mace Reed, the alleged son of the Flame Champion, has entered the Mythril Cup in hopes of winning the gil prize for himself and his party of adventurers cheering for him. Will his will open up a way to victory? Only the Crystal knows..._

 **Mace:** _My father was your Champion, General...and now you shall meet his son...just you wait!_

With resolve and courage, the Mythril Cup continues onward with more excitement than ever!

 _ **(Opening Theme: Innocence by Eir Aoi)**_

As Stark gets escorted outside the bloodsands, and Mace returns to the preparation room, the announcer returns to the center of the circle.

 **Announcer:** "What a quick, yet fierce battle we just witnessed, right folks? With Mace going on to the next round, let's move on with the Mythril Cup!"

The crowd cheers as Mace watches from the stands, reuniting with his friends.

 **Suiren:** "That was amazing! You knocked Stark out with only the hilt?!"

 **Mace:** "Indeed! Even the most blunt of edges can do some serious damage with enough force and the correct placement. Besides I don't like to use Balmung to cut down other humans, unless it's for sport or self-defense. To be brief, I don't like killing humans."

 **Enie:** "Who does?"

 **Ryan:** "..."

Mace, Suiren and Enie all stare at Ryan who scoffs it aside.

 **Ryan:** "Enie, you ever seen me actually shoot at a human with an actual bullet? Humans are not animals; they are actual beings."

 **Suiren:** "Wow..."

 **Announcer:** "And now if everyone is ready, competing in the second match against the dreaded Wild Boars, is a favorite among the ladies! You Ul'dahns know him too well! It's the Prince of the Bloodsands, Franz the Fair!"

The crowd, mostly the women, scream in joy as a handsome blonde Hyur gladiator wielding sword and board makes his entrance, facing off against a couple of wild boars in the center.

 **Suiren:** "He's so hot!"

 **Mace:** "What do you expect, I named myself the Fiery Mace!"

 **Suiren:** "No not you Mace, I mean Franz the Fair!"

 **Ryan:** "Oh wow..."

 **Mace:** "Yea of course...wait, HEY!"

 **Enie:** "We can't help it! He is just too beautiful!"

Mace pouts as Ryan pats him on the back, as Franz lays to waste the wild boars with relative ease.

 **Mace:** "Wow that is some skill!"

 **?:** "Franz the Fair is one of the greatest gladiators currently in the Bloodsands.

A deep voice is revealed to be coming from a nearby blonde paladin with blue eyes, wearing heavy armor, sitting to the four's left. He turns his gaze to the four.

 **Paladin:** "It is extremely likely that you shall have to face him in the final match. I highly suggest caution."

 **Mace:** "I'm sorry, blondie, but who are you to suggest caution?!"

 **Enie:** "Mace!"

 **Niklas:** If you must know, it's Niklas Gran. I would want to consider battle strategies to guarantee success...[turns his gaze to Franz below]...because the true fight hasn't started yet.

Mace and the others look on in contemplation and confidence as the matches go by.

* * *

It is the final match of the Mythril Cup now. Mace and Franz have both advanced to face each other for the gil prize, and now tension is running high.

 **Announcer:** "Before we start with our final match, I would like to give thanks to Lord Lolorito and the East Aldenard Trading Company for donating part of their rich coin to be the gil prize, and for sponsoring and supporting the Mythril Cup!"

The crowd cheers and claps as a Dunesfolk Lalafell, wearing a noble Ul'dahn robe with a turban covering his hair, and a mask covering his eyes, sitting next to Raubahn stands up and waves his hand in respect to the audience watching before sitting back down.

 **Announcer:** "And now, the final match that will determine the champion of the Mythril Cup! This matchs pits the newcomer that has surprised and amazed all of us, the Fiery Mace..."

Mace walks onto the bloodsands coming from the west gate smiling as he waves to his friends, while watching his opponent come out from the other gate.

 **Announcer:** "...against the Prince himself, Franz the Fair!"

The females of the crowd roar once more, but even louder.

 **Enie:** "I-I'm not sure who to root for at this point! Aah~!"

 **Franz:** "I must admit I am impressed that you have made it thus far, considering you are a first-timer."

 **Mace:** "It is a honor to hear that from the Prince, Your Majesty."

 **Franz:** "Hmph. Care to match that attitude with your blade?"

 **Mace:** "No need to tell me."

Mace and Franz take their stances and faced each other, battle ready for what seemed like a bell, until the official gave the signal. The final match for the Mythril Cup has begun.

Mace starts the battle off by jumping forward and trying to land in a vertical slash from above, only for the attack to be deflected by Franz's shield, causing Mace to flip backwards away a few yalms from Franz, who comes forward with a stab aimed at Mace's left abdomen. Mace quickly parries the stab and many more slashes coming from Franz's blade, before countering it with his blunt edge by using the momentum attained from the parries. The counter-attack hits Franz in the lower abdomen, which doesn't seem to impede Franz. Franz backs off as both swordsmen regain their stance.

 **Franz:** "My oh my, this is the first time I've seen techniques as unique as yours."

 **Mace:** "Oy I'm honored to hear that. How about I show you some more!"

While saying, Mace moves forward and clashes sword repeatedly with Franz, going until Franz unleashes a multi-slash combo which Mace manages to maneuver over, giving the look of break-dancing as he moves his body around to avoid the slashes coming at him from various angles and directions from Franz's sword. The crowd is amazed at Mace's unique movements and dodging prowess.

While the fight rages on, in the VIP stand, Raubahn gets up from his chair, says "Excuse me," and heads out the door, to the confusion of his peers and Lolorito in the stand. Meanwhile Mace and Franz still clash swords as Franz manages to disarm Mace, sending his greatsword flying to another part of the arena as Franz laughs in triumph while Mace growls.

 **Franz:** "Oh dear, what can my opponent do unarmed?"

Mace smirks as he dashes at Franz and gives him a fire-like jab straight to the face, followed by more punching and kicking in various parts, notable hits including a left hook to the solar plexus, a side kick to the thigh, and an axe kick that hits the crown of Franz's head, sending him straight to the ground groaning. Mace pants as he dusts off his armor.

 **Mace:** "I can do all that."

Mace smiles as some of the crowd cheers for him, especially Suiren and Enie, while Ryan merely claps and gives a light chuckle. The others of the crowd, mainly the females, are rooting for Franz to get back up while the official comes to check on Franz's condition, who is struggling to stay in the fight.

 **Girl #1:** "Franz get up!"

 **Girl #2:** "You can beat this amateur! Get up!"

 **Enie:** "Wow that was amazing..."

 **Ryan:** "Hmph I admit it's impressive to match a sword with pure fists."

Suiren looks on as awe as the official is crouching beside Franz, who is struggling to get up as he looks up at Mace, who appears as a shiloutte with red eyes from the light above. He smiles as he falls down for the last time, with the official giving the signal.

 **Official:** "Franz the Fair can no longer battle! The Fiery Mace is the winner!"

The crowd roars as Mace looks around in victory...

 **?** : "HALT!"

...until a booming voice coming from inside the gates causes the crowd to go silent. The sound of armored footsteps can be heard from the east gate opposing Mace, the footsteps growing louder as they reveal to be coming from a battle-ready Raubahn Aldynn, complete with a bull-shaped helmet. The crowd carries a look of surprise as Mace looks at him with deterimination.

 **Announcer, speaking normally:** "G-General Aldynn, this is quite unexpected of you!"

Raubahn does not mind the announcer as he sets his gaze on Mace.

 **Suiren:** "W-What is going on?"

 **Ryan** : "This is unexpected."

 **Mace** : "Greetings, General Aldynn."

 **Raubahn** : "You...only once before have I seen a similar style of swordsmanship, and it was from the Flame Champion, Mace Reed. How can you fight the same as him?!"

Mace holds his greatsword behind his back with his right hand and wags the index finger of his left hand, all the while giving a taunting grin.

 **Mace** : "If you wanna know, you know what ya gotta do, General. I mean you know where we are, right?"

 **Raubahn** : "Ah yes, of course..."

Mace and Raubahn both ready their swords as they clash with each other.

 **Mace & Raubahn**: "We battle!"

 _ **(Ending Theme: Life is Like a Boat by Rie Fu)**_

* * *

 _Two flames clash in the bloodsands as the Mythril Cup reaches a surprising climax, with Flame General Raubahn Aldynn taking his blade against Mace Reed! Just what is Mace's history with the Flame General all about?!_

 _Only the Crystal knows what fate has in store for this adventurer._

Next time on Hydaelyn Unlimited: **"Lion and Bull"**

 _ **(Author's Note: Continuing from the beginning AN, if you have better recommendations for seiyu/voice actor claims, let me know, but for now, here are the voices I chose for them:**_

 _ **Mace: Soichiro Hoshi (JP), Yuri Lowenthal (EN)**_

 _ **Suiren: Haruka Tomatsu (JP), Cherami Leigh (EN)**_

 _ **Ryan: Kenichi Suzumura (JP), Johnny Yong Bosch (EN)**_

 _ **Enie: Kana Hanazawa (JP), Alexis Tipton (EN)**_

 _ **Leave a review/comment if you want, and get ready for Chapter 5, cause that's when the fun really begins!)**_


End file.
